Howl
by NarutoNumberOneFan
Summary: another practice story. my english is better than before!


**Howl**

"Dirty dog!" sneered Remilia as she flung the partially filled goblet against the wall in rage.

"Mistress-" Sakuya tried to keep her composure even as her eyebrow twitched at the blood now running down her freshly washed walls. She had spent all afternoon on those walls, and if she didn't start scrubbing the crimson stain right away, it would be another afternoon wasted.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" The short mistress of the house eased herself down into the fluffed pillows of her recliner. Sakuya rolled her eyes and thought all Remilia needed was a crown to complete the picture. Remilia's sneer crept across her face until her fangs could be seen through the small slit. She rested her chin on her right elbow and leered at the woman standing before her.

"You said you liked A positive last week," Sakuya said gruffly and pulled out a rag to start wiping the wall.

"I must have liked that particular A positive then," Remilia sang to herself.

"As if you could taste the difference," Sakuya mumbled through her teeth. The blood had already stained the wall.

"Blood is like wine, Sakuya." Remilia leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "The flavor is as complex as the animal that bleeds. At first, you can only taste the copper, but as your taste develops you start noticing the sourness of certain platelets, the shapes of cells, and even the age. The blood of the old is often ignored, but one shouldn't disregard it as dusty bottle."

She lightly tapped her tiny fingers on the overstuffed chair and watched Sakuya squirm. She had yet to see her servant this annoyed, and it absolutely delighted her.

"Will that be all?" Sakuya finally broke the silence. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the damp cloth.

"I don't know," Remilia's voice said sweetly. "Will that be the last time you serve substandard blood?"

Sakuya bared her teeth as she spoke looking at the ground, "You said it was your favorite last week."

"You've said that already." The return of Remilia's faint Italian accent showed her amusement. "I must have had a cold. You know how a stuffy nose plays with one's taste buds. I'm dreadfully sorry that I misled you."

Her airy laughter did little to assuage the maid's anger. Sakuya shook in a confused rage as her mistress's smile grew even wider.

"Oh horror!" Remilia could barely contain her glee. "Have I upset you?"

The maid snarled and threw the rag against the bloodstain before storming away from the woman in the chair.

"Stop," Remilia commanded, her soft accent was replaced by her usual domineering voice. Sakuya knew it as the voice reserved for servants. "Turn around."

She obeyed but kept her eyes low as her finger traced the outline of a knife on her frilly skirt.

What felt like hours to her passed as a silent tension stood between the two.

"Are you crying?" the vampire asked quizzically. "Has the Scarlet Hound been replaced by a blubbering child?"

'I'm not' is what Sakuya had intended to say, but what came out was a deep sob. Embarrassment and anger at her inability to bundle her emotions made her tears run faster. She swiftly turned and sprinted toward her quarters, and this time Remilia did not stop her.

She slammed the large wooden door behind her and collapsed into an embarrassed mass under her sheets. Her initial instincts had been correct; she was stupid to think otherwise. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she forced herself up, pulled off her dress, and replaced it with her satin pajamas. She slid back under the covers and allowed a troubled sleep to force her eyes shut. She half hoped that today had never happened.

Orion was still sitting low in the sky when she felt a familiar presence enter her room.

"Come to gloat?" she mumbled at the corner of the room. She knew two small glowing red dots would be pointing at her if she turned her head, but shame kept her still.

"You can't expect me to let your little meltdown go by unnoticed."

Was that actual concern? Sakuya refused to read into it. She learned the lesson, but hope wouldn't die so easily.

"It's nothing."

"'Nothing' would not send my Sakuya into tears."

_My _Sakuya? No. She's playing again.

Sakuya remained still under the mountain of blankets unable to find an answer.

"What's going on?" The voice in the darkness asked earnestly yet with control.

The silver haired woman's eyes opened wide as she felt someone sit at the foot at her bed. Her body tensed as the small figure crawled up to her side.

"Tell me."

Sakuya answered by curling up into a ball, and Remilia replied by lying down against her servant's back. The light pressure of her mistress was more than Sakuya could bear.

"Stop!" Sakuya felt her eyes burning.

"Stop what?" The vampire's voice lacked its usual sarcasm.

The maid sat up and finally faced the glowing red eyes. "This!"

The eyes were confused.

She pointed at the reclining Mistress of the house in order to clarify. "This! Stop toying with me!"

Remilia's confusion turned to playfulness. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Sakuya's head fell to her knees as she hugged her shins in a desperate attempt to hide her face and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who did it?"

The taller woman quickly wiped her eyes and now realized her mistress's face close to her own. "Did what?"

"Defeated you," Remilia replied confidently. "That's the only thing that would cause you to be this distressed. Was it the White-Black Witch? Don't fret. I'll take care of-"

"No!" The maid's frustration mixed with her embarrassment. "If anyone's defeated me, it's you!" For the first time, Sakuya saw a flash of fear cross her mistress's face, but it didn't stop her from sobbing her answer into her covered legs. "I keep thinking that you- that you- you keep acting as if you- but you never- I mean- I thought that you would-" She caught her breath and sighed. " I don't even know."

She turned her embarrassed face in the direction of her mistress. To her surprise, the Vampire herself sat stone faced staring at the dark corner of the spacious chamber.

"Yukari used to say that I played with girls' hearts," Remilia said with her accent sneaking in certain vowels.

Sakuya held her shins a little tighter. "I've never heard her say that."

"You haven't known me that long."

"I've known you for a while."

"Sakuya." Remilia did not try to hide her frustration or her accent. "I'm five hundred years old! Do really think you know me? Do you think I don't know? I've known for years that your loyalty goes beyond the realm of servitude. I've watched you in battle, and I see the protection as well as the duty in your fights."

Sakuya blushed, but her nasty hope dug its long talons into her heart.

"Don't think your glances go unnoticed either. I've seen the infatuation-"

"Infatuation?" Sakuya interrupted spitefully. "You're certainly making a lot of assumptions based on my _eyes._"

"Am I wrong?" Remilia surprised her by replying with a light chuckle and then reclining back onto the maid's pillow. "You keep forgetting that even though I look young, I'm far from it. Do you think I haven't see those looks before?"

The thought had never crossed Sakuya's mind, because who else would be interested in her obnoxious, self-absorbed Mistress.

"Ouch!" Remilia smiled showing her fangs. "You did think you're the first."

A soft laugh escaped Sakuya's mouth as she continued to hold fast to her shins. Her mind was uneasy at the idea of Remilia being even remotely entangled with someone romantically.

"I'd be lying if I said that the possibility of you and me hadn't crossed my mind," the vampire spoke low and clear, "but we had best leave it as fantasy."

"What?" Sakuya's heart pounded at the revelation. She twisted her torso to see her mistress lying with her head on her pillow but staring sadly at the ceiling. "You think about you with me?"

"Of course I do!" Remilia spat out vehemently, "but if we go through with this, I can't see it ending well. So why willingly go on a path that will only lead to pain?"

Sakuya's eyes narrowed; her master's words had offended her hope. "How do you see the end of a path that has yet to be made?"

Remilia's red eyes finally met the bloodshot eyes of her servant. "Because I've already traveled it once."

Sakuya could not still her heart, but instead she leaned back and rested her head on the pillow next to Remilia.

"When I turned around the age of twelve, my family cast me out as a demon. I lived and studied under the man who had turned me. He had descended from the Dracul family line, and thus taking me in was common sense. He treated me as his daughter as he taught me how to hunt for food and keep the mortals at bay. He also had a very fine taste for the female form. Another skill that I've learned." Remilia smiled as she reminisced. "Thus, the house kept servants that suited my master's taste in more ways than one."

Sakuya rolled onto her side and studied Remilia's serious face.

"Marie started to work for us in my eighth year at the house. She was beautiful, graceful, and lethal with a sword. I guess it was love at first sight for me. She took a little longer to convince." Remilia laughed at the memory. "But soon she fell to my charms. God, I loved her. There were days when I believed that I was the one who was giving off the heat when we slept together."

Sakuya blushed at the thought while trying not to imagine her own face on the mental image.

"But I was selfish. The years went by heavenly. We had our ups and downs, but she knew I loved her, and I knew that she loved me."

"Why do you say you were selfish? Sounds pretty much like everyone's dream: find someone to love and spend your life with them."

Remilia chuckled spitefully. "My dear Sakuya, you seem to have forgotten that my life is over. I'm already dead. Marie found that out too late. Master refused to turn Marie, and Marie hated the thought of it. That's the funny thing about turning: one must really want to do it for it to work. So I didn't worry about it. I should have let her go then or killed her, but I was selfish and happy. I just wanted things to stay the same, and then I started to notice a few wrinkles here and there on Marie's face accompanied by a few grey hairs. I actually thought she looked good and didn't worry about it. Then one morning I woke up to find Marie's place on the bed cold and empty. I sat up to find her watching the moonrise. I asked what was wrong, and she gave me the strangest look. I think it was pity. She said, 'Did you know that normal humans wake up with the sun?' The only thing I knew at that moment was that this was a bad conversation. She then said 'I woke up to find myself next to a twelve year old.' I wanted to cover my ears and wake up, but she went right on. 'When I was a little girl I wanted a family. I wanted children and grandchildren. I wanted a prince on a white horse, but I've wasted my life on a child's corpse.' She left my room and swept the halls of the mansion for a few years till she died. We never spoke again."

Sakuya's anger burned. "If you-"

"I know I'm hurting you, and it's been selfish of me to nurse my fantasies this long. But it's better for me to cause you this small pain now, then for you to look back and regret," Remilia whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No."

"Huh-" Remilia gasped as she opened her eyes to see Sakuya propped up above. Her hands were placed on the outside of the vampire's shoulders.

"How dare you conflate me with that _bitch_!"

Remilia's red eyes widened at the fury of the two blue eyes above her.

"You let her break you? You let a woman who didn't know what she wanted out of life until it was almost over break you? Let me tell you something about humans, Mistress: some of us already know what we want! I've never dreamed of being rescued by a prince. I'd rather be the one on the white horse than the one waiting in the castle, and kids would be nice, but Gensokyo is filled with enough childish people that I don't care. Look, I'll make this clear: I want you. A family for me would be me and you! You say you want to save me from pain, but what you're doing is killing me by a thousand cuts! It would be one thing if you weren't interested, but you can't expect me to agree with this god-awful decision you've made based on a insecure woman and a bunch of 'what if's'! Mistress, I don't care what you look like. I want the real you that's behind the fangs. I've been with you long enough that I know what I want. I want you, and I want to love you and be loved by you."

Remilia smiled sweetly beneath Sakuya. "Have you ever been in love before, mortal? How would you even know?"

Sakuya answered by lowering herself till her trembling full lips touched top of the thin cold ones. She lifted her head to catch her breath. "Love is the only way I can explain how I feel."

"This isn't going to end well," Remilia mumbled as her hands held to Sakuya's waist.

"Then we'll have a good run until then," Sakuya whispered confidently before easing her head back down and finding the two small lips again.

Remilia's fingertips grazed up the sides of the maid until they touched her collarbone and her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck as she pushed their kisses deeper. Sakuya's tongue traced the edges of Remilia's canines until she felt the thin lips wrap around it and gently suck. She felt her heart pound against Remilia's cold chest, and at that moment all she wanted in the world was to touch that cold flesh. After taking a breath, she pushed Remilia deeper still into her thick pillow by the force of her kiss. The vampire involuntarily let out a high but soft cry that was swiftly muffled by Sakuya's lips and tongue. She rocked the small frame slightly as she moved one knee in between Remilia's small thighs and then the other. She then dropped her weight forcing the thighs to spread open with her knees.

Her left hand instinctively sought and found a small mound. With her thumb, she pressed down on the peak and then started stroking it gently until she felt the nipple harden beneath the thick material. All the while, she drank in the taste of her mistress's lips and tongue. Her right hand fumbled with the layers under pink dress until she was rewarded by touch of cold skin of Remilia's thigh.

"Oh?"

Sakuya looked down to see Remilia's grin and furrowed brows.

"I caught you trying to steal home. That's three outs."

"What?" Sakuya tilted her head, but then felt the two knees between her slide up and then two feet against her hips

"Time for my at bat~"

The vampire pushed her up with her feet while holding her wrists against the bed. All it took was for the tiny legs to lean a bit to the right, and soon Sakuya felt herself tumble onto her soft mattress. Her mistress rolled on top of her and her small thighs squeezed her waist, but the maid's protests were quieted by Remilia's kiss.

Sakuya felt somewhat self-conscious that she was the only one breathing heavily by this point, but she no longer cared when she felt cool air on her torso's bare skin.

"I almost forgot you were a rookie," Remilia teased as she pulled the maid's pajama shirt above her head. "And just so you don't get in my way…"

Sakuya yelped when she felt her own pajamas being tied to hold her wrists together. "Mistress?"

Remilia only chuckled as she pushed Sakuya's upper arms over her head so that her wrists and knotted nightshirt now looped the bedpost. She tried to pull against the wooden post in order to unhook herself, but Remilia's body pushed her back down into the soft mattress.

"Relax, love," Remilia cooed as her cold fingers circled around Sakuya's breasts.

Goosebumps appeared all over girl's body at the touch and both nipples hardened into small rose points. She moaned involuntarily when small hands pressed against her breasts and a tiny tongue slid down her collarbone.

"You're so warm," Remilia mumbled between kisses on Sakuya's shoulder as her right hand slowly twisted the nipple in her grasp.

Sakuya wondered if she was getting used to Remilia's cold skin or if her own heat had warmed her up a tad. The maid didn't care if the woman fondling her had a pulse or not; she was more worried about the growing dampness on her pajama pants.

"I wonder if you're even warmer elsewhere~" Remilia's left hand left the large breast and brushed against the maid's taut stomach.

Sakuya gasped at the slow touch and tried to keep her legs together to save herself some embarrassment.

"Relax," Remilia whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek softly while her fingers brushed past the woman's navel to the top of her pajama pants. "Don't forget to breathe," she added with a smile.

Sakuya could feel the smile against her cheek as the vampire lightly kissed her again. She consciously took a deep breath. It was true. She had been holding her breath.

"Good girl," Remilia said sweetly and let her kisses move from Sakuya's cheek down her neck and back to her collarbone.

Sakuya bit her lower lip and focused on her breathing while she felt tiny fingers swirl around her navel and the cool lips moved down her chest. Her hips bucked as the left hand slid gently over the top of the pajama bottoms. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning as Remilia's fingers pushed the light material down the single groove in the front of her pants.

"Sakuya~" Remilia's voice was playful.

"Mmmph." She tried to answer, but the tiny fingers started rubbing the fabric against her clit.

"You're soaked." Remilia teased and then pressed against the fabric.

Sakuya gasped loudly to catch her breath. Her knees attempted to squeeze closed, but a small frame stopped them.

Remilia had shifted her weight in that she was now in between the muscular legs. "I want to see~"

Before she could protest, two hands clutched her waistband roughly and pull her pajama bottoms down far enough to expose her. The night air on her damp patch sent a chill up her spine, and she felt the lingering sting of a fingernail scratch on her hip.

"Beautiful," a low whisper said in the darkness.

Delicate fingers touched the soft white skin of Sakuya's lower abdomen before sliding downward to touch almost hesitantly the damp coarse hair. The fingers gently played in the hair with soft twisting and pulling. Sakuya wiggled futilely at the actions, but her knees pulled up nearly knocking her mistress over.

"Do I need to restrain these too?" Remilia asked delightedly. She pulled the pajama bottoms lower to the taller woman's knees while crawling over them.

Sakuya could feel the small body between her naked legs and her pajamas twisted around her ankles. She wanted to tell her not to look, but she felt her mistress's gaze on her body immensely pleasurable. But something nagged at her mind until she felt cold small hands on the tops of her bare knees as they slid up her sides to her breasts.

The surprise elicited an excited gasp from her lips as she felt a small tongue flick her right nipple and the fabric of her mistress's dress grind against her groin. The small hands seemed desperate as they pushed at the mattress in order to touch the maid's back. Sakuya responded by pulling at the bedpost and arching her back. The vampire held the gasping woman in place by pulling firmly on the tops of her buttocks until the woman returned to her reclined position. The hands then slid slightly forward until they gripped the sides of the woman's hips.

That's when Sakuya felt Remilia shudder. She paused and saw her mistress staring at her small right hand. Remilia turned her wrist so that Sakuya could see the smear of blood on her palm. The scratch must have been bleeding causing Remilia's eyes to glow an even brighter shade of red. Remilia clutched the scratched hip and squeezed around the burning line. Sakuya relaxed against the pillow as she felt her mistress's tongue dabble against the wound.

"My favorite~" Remilia sighed as she drank.

"You didn't think so earlier," Sakuya replied sounding a little more hurt than she willing to acknowledge.

"You mixed it." Remilia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked up at the silver-haired maid tied against the post. "Last week, you gave me a full pint. I knew it was yours then, but you tried to draw too soon, didn't you?"

Sakuya blushed.

"You got about two-thirds of the goblet full before almost passing out, so then you added- what was that?- Was it rabbit's blood?"

Sakuya nodded.

"God, that taste was horrible, but nothing could come close to the aftertaste!"

"But you knew it was mine?"

"How could I not?" Remilia rolled back on top of the maid until her face was mere inches away from Sakuya's. "It's creamy, sweet, and has your scent, but it's not a blood that mixes well. It tends to make all others inferior. I'll drink rabbit's blood, as gamey as that stuff is, if I need to, but yours is worth waiting for."

Sakuya wanted to embrace her small master but realized that her hands were still tied. So she kissed her instead with as much passion as her lips would allow. Remilia responded by driving the maid's head into the pillow with her lips.

"Breathe," the vampire commanded.

Sakuya obeyed and screamed at the sensation of two small fingers entering her. Remilia curled the digits against the slick, spongy walls while pressing deeper still. Sakuya dug her nails into the sweaty cloth and bit her lip to keep from screaming again. Remilia's height prevented her from reaching the maid's lips, but she was content to suck on Sakuya's neck eliciting low moans from the maid trying to keep silent.

Remilia sucked hard on Sakuya's neck as her left hand dove to the hot groin below her. She spread the wet lips apart impatiently while her fingers started to circle roughly against the bound woman's clit. Sakuya gasped and arched again, but Remilia's wet hands forced Sakuya's hips back flat onto the mattress and returned to work the swollen groin.

"Hold still!" Remilia grunted while rubbing the velvety walls from inside as well as out.

Sakuya hissed and pulled against her restraints as her eyes fought to stay open.

"I know you're close. Let go."

"I'm trying!" Sakuya grunted while sweat beaded on her forehead and slid down into her eyes.

Remilia pulled the fingers of her right hand out of the maid, and instead had the hot digits rub the engorged clit wildly. Her wet left hand shot up to the erect nipple of Sakuya's full right breast while the vampire slid over to suck and lick her left breast. The slight shift in weight allowed her to hold Sakuya's bucking hips in position while giving her right hand leverage to circle even faster.

"Quit holding back!"

Sakuya's labored breathing kept her from defending herself. She knew she was close. That warm feeling that tingled nebulously in her lower back was moving to a focused point with every calculated stroke of Remilia's fingers. She instinctively rocked her hips back, the tingling focused, and her sight instantly blurred.

Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream while a triumphant smile broke out on Remilia's face. Sakuya thrashed and groaned loudly through her gritted teeth, but Remilia held her down until she saw a wave of relief wash over her lover's face.

Remilia wiped her hands hastily on the dirtied sheets and crawled to lie next to Sakuya who was still catching her breath. Without her mistress's firm grip, the maid easily pulled her makeshift bonds over the bedpost. Her shoulders tingled as blood returned to its normal flow.

She unfurled her wrinkled pajama top to find it stretched in most places and torn in others. The pajama bottoms were less worse for wear, but even they had seen better days.

"You owe me new pajamas," Sakuya teased the vampire who had a rare proud smile seemingly tattooed on her face.

"What's wrong with sleeping naked?" Remilia rolled on her side and laid her arm on Sakuya's bare stomach. "You look much nicer."

"Says the woman still in clothes."

"Just in case that nosey red-white witch decides to barge in." Remilia raised an eyebrow. "The stronger should be ready to go at a moment's notice~"

Sakuya would have argued, but bliss and exhaustion were tugging her into sleep. Remilia in a departure from normal behavior pressed her body against Sakuya in a tight embrace as if willing both of them to sleep. Sakuya felt her heart rate return to normal and looked almost in disbelief of the woman almost asleep next to her unclothed body.

She took advantage of her mistress's vulnerability and brushed the shoulder length blue hair behind the pointed ears. The small wings fluttered happily despite themselves. Sakuya found herself drawn to the small set of lips outlined in the moonlight, and soon she discovered her lips touching her mistress's again.

Her arms moved to embrace the vampire closer to her bare chest.

"If your heart beats any louder, I'm going to wake up with a headache."

Sakuya laughed and flung herself in the direction of her obnoxious mistress.

"Hey! Wings! Watch the wings!"

The maid could not contain her laughter or her profound happiness. "You can grow a new set!"

"Get off!"

Sakuya ignored her and pushed her onto her back. "Your turn," she sang, anxious to try and give to her beloved mistress what she had just experienced.

"Stop!" Remilia ordered, and Sakuya stopped cold when she saw terror in Remilia's red eyes.

"I'm not, I'm not!" the maid leaned back with her hands in the air. Her face showed her confusion and disappointment.

The two sat in awkward silence until Sakuya could stand it no longer.

"Can I touch you?"

"Still want to?"

Sakuya decided to push her luck. "I'd like to do more than that."

"No."

Anger raised its ugly head in the offended maid. "So it's okay for you to mess with me but not the other way around?"

"No-" Remilia looked tired all of a sudden. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Sakuya tried to be encouraging but the words came out a little sharp. "Do you love me?"

"I do," Remilia sighed. "You're mine, remember?"

Sakuya had to keep from beaming at the straightforward confession.

"But I want to be the one to make you scream." The vampire's answer was so straightforward that Sakuya was taken aback. "You trying to do the same would be…strange."

"It means you'd trust me."

"I do trust you."

"With the laundry." Sakuya gave a gentle smile.

"But you can't even do that right," Remilia snarked.

"Mistress, you have to trust me in order to love me."

Remilia pursed her lips. "Those aren't the same. Why can't you be satisfied with this? You get what you want, and I get to see to you-" she motioned at the maid's figure, "like this. Everybody gets what they need."

"Do you think all I want from you is sex?"

"You did say it expressed how you felt."

Sakuya laughed in disbelief. "Mistress, you don't get it. I want whatever it takes to get close to you. I really just want you. I want to know this real you. That's it. Yes, that means that you have to open up and trust-"

"To what end?" Remilia spat. "Do you even realize what you're asking for?"

"I do."

"Oh god!" Remilia rolled her eyes and fell back onto the pillow. "You're so naive!"

Sakuya stared unconvinced. This was her mistress's usual attitude. The defenses were up.

"Do you know if you'll love me a year from now? How about five or ten? Your entire life? And what about after? You're not becoming a vampire, so immortality isn't an option. You'll leave eventually one way or another, and do you think I can take that? Again? Yet here you are demanding that I voluntarily let you devastate me!"

"Very logical deductions," Sakuya said lowly while getting on all fours in front of Remilia.

"What are you doing?" the vampire eyed the swaying breasts nervously as Sakuya did nothing to stop them while crawling closer to her mistress.

"I would think that you'd know, since you have the future all figured out."

"Look, its not like I don't want to-" Remilia sat up on her elbows as Sakuya approached. "-but this is a really bad idea which ends in one or both of us getting really hurt. Stop-"

Sakuya had crawled over the vampire till her face was close to Remilia's. "No, you need to stop. Stop being afraid of what you don't know."

"I'm not afraid," Remilia huffed.

"Then stop treating me as if I bathed in Holy Water." Sakuya smiled gently and shifted her weight to her left arm while reaching out with her right. Her hand glided across the small jawbone and Remilia shuddered at the touch until her fingers played with the soft blue locks. "Mistress..."

Their lips met again, but the maid noticed the difference in the touch. While their kisses before had been wild and passionate, this soft kiss held the intimacy that settled Sakuya's soul. She opened her eyes as she felt her lips cool in separation.

"I'm not scared," Remilia reiterated with a soft tremble in her voice. "I'm terrified. I don't want to go through that again. You leaving is going to hurt me so much worse than Marie."

"Want to know why?" Sakuya let her weight drop steadily onto Remilia's chest and embraced the small frame. "Because I'm the only one who can make you truly happy." She felt the vampire smile against her neck.

"That may be true."

Sakuya felt her mistress's soft mouth suck at the base of her neck and a small hand fondle her hanging breast.

"Mistress," Sakuya started to breathe heavily again. "Let me touch you."

Remilia frowned in an obvious internal debate. The maid decided to plead her case to her master's mind by placing another soft kiss on her lips. This time Remilia did not break the connection, and instead lowered the both of them onto the mattress with Sakuya on top.

The maid's hands shook nervously as she undid the buttons down the front of Remilia's pink dress without breaking the kiss. She blindly groped and fussed with each button until she felt the waistline. She pulled the opened blouse over the vampire's shoulders, and Remilia obliged by pulling her arms out of the short sleeves and folding her wings. Sakuya felt around the waistband until her fingers found the single clasp which she undid in one motion. The pink dress with its numerous faint bloodstains crumpled into a ring as Sakuya pulled it down Remilia's hips and legs.

She finally separated their tender kiss as she started to pull the vampire's slip over the small woman's head. She cast it off the side of the bed and marveled at the nervous woman gripping her bedsheets in her panties.

Even though she she had little idea of what she should do, she allowed her hands to satisfy her desire. She played with the small but pert breasts until they too rose in excitement. Her hands softly explored the marble-like skin in a mixture of lust and awe. Remilia closed her eyes and let the maid do what she wanted.

"Mistress?"

Remilia squinted at the curious expression from the woman with silver braids.

"Do you ever feel cold?"

Remilia's eyes opened fully. "It's not something I enjoy, but it's not something that bothers me either."

"When was the last time you were warm on a winter's night?"

"About ten minutes ago," Remilia tried to tease, but there was something else in her tone.

"Before that."

Remilia smiled sadly. "About the time Columbus sailed into the Americas."

"I'm sorry for not being born sooner." Sakuya's warm, full body laid over her master. "That's too many cold nights."

Remilia's lonely arms embraced her maid's neck as she felt her panties gently rolled down her legs and off her feet. She then felt two strong arms grab the backs of her thighs and hoist her legs over the curves of Sakuya hips. The maid pushed her buttocks forward til her hot groin pressed against the smooth, spread form of her mistress.

"I wished you'd shave there," Remilia muttered.

"You can have the honor in the bath," Sakuya replied as she pulled Remilia's right leg over her shoulder spreading the small woman out further.

She went by instinct doing whatever she could to make her mistress's face twist in pleasure. She pushed and pulled her wet groin against the growing damp, smooth flesh beneath her. She tried to lean forward to kiss the tears away that were running down Remilia's cheeks, but she would lose her leverage. Remilia's arms were spread out awkwardly and head tilted against the large pillow. It looked odd, but Sakuya recognized and appreciated what it was: an attempt at trust. Just as Sakuya's clumsy first attempt at love-making was forgiven as a step in the right direction, so too was Remilia's attempt to trust her servant with her fragile, scarred heart.

'We'll get better at this with time,' Sakuya thought in comfort.

Remilia's teeth were clenched as tight as her knuckles on the sheets as Sakuya continued to grind her hot, slick folds against the tiny, but just as excited flesh of her master. The vampire's body was warm to the touch. Sakuya smiled in satisfaction, and her sight migrated to the ceiling as a familiar feeling swelled in her. The sensation was almost focused and she prepared for the rush when a high, soft, but gentle cry came from below her.

"Don't stop," Remilia whimpered and clenched her eyes. Another high pitched moan escaped her lips, and she turned her head to muffle the noise with the pillow.

Sakuya grinned at the command and the sight of her mistress's hair pulled back in a sweaty mess. Her movements quickened, and she fought against her incoming orgasm.

Another high airy cry came from Remilia before she clenched her eyes and teeth. "Sa...ku...ya!" she hissed through her teeth and then gasped. The maid watched as her face relaxed in relief and her eyes roll back in pleasure while she felt the warm release splash and mix with her own juices.

After her mistress was satisfied, she allowed her body to give in to the inevitable and pressed hard against Remilia as her thighs seized in bliss. Exhausted and indescribably happy, the maid collapsed next to the just as exhausted vampire.

"Thanks for having a little faith in me," Sakuya panted and kissed Remilia's earlobe. She was aiming for her cheek, but the self-absorbed vampired turned her head at the last second.

"Be patient with me." Remilia didn't meet Sakuya's eyes. "I love you, but you can't break down walls in a day. I wish I could do more."

"It's going to take time," Sakuya replied sweetly and wrapped her arms around the small frame. "Which is great, because I've got time to spare."

Remilia snuggled against the abundant chest in spite of herself. "Does that mean you'll turn?"

Sakuya heard the hopefulness in her mistress's voice and cuddled her closer, "Not today. I can't be a vampire and keep you warm, but that doesn't mean never."

Remilia became quiet.

"You may have a good idea of what the future may hold, Mistress," Sakuya cooed and kissed the salty neck, "but let's wait to see what fate has in store for us. Just enjoy the fact that you have me now. You can't change the past, and the future is unclear. The only thing true at this moment is that you are in my arms and forever in my heart."

Remilia burst into laughter and quickly reached for one of the pillows and smacked it against the maid's head.

"OW!" Sakuya was more offended than hurt and released her hold on Remilia. "What was that for?"

"That's for coming up with the cheesiest-worst-mood-ruining line of the evening," Remilia howled in laughter and hopped off the bed still chuckling. She mockingly brought her wrist to her forehead. "'Forever in my heart'," she sighed melodramatically causing the maid to blush in embarrassment. Remilia leaned forward and nabbed her clothing in one grab.

The maid watched in mild confusion as her mistress swaggered to the door with her clothing over her arm.

"Sakuya," Remilia paused by the door while spinning her nightcap around her index finger playful. "Make some tea and meet me in our chambers."

The silver-haired woman grinned. "Our?"

"It's too cold in here. The Master Chamber has a fireplace, and-" Remilia smiled sheepishly "-I like being warm."

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes," Sakuya replied formally and stretched in her bed.

The large doors closed behind her mistress with a loud crack, and the maid looked around her large room nostalgically. After a few brief moments, her feet found her slippers, and she reached for her freshly laundered maid uniform.

Sakuya smiled as she anxiously wondered how her life would change when she stepped across the threshold of the Master Chamber.


End file.
